Violet
by fondu au noir
Summary: An unsent letter to Albus Potter.  Written December 2009.


_Disclaimer: _I do not own the series, nor am I J.K. Rowling.

**Violet**

I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you! Why are you always so mean to me? You're always ignoring me and pushing me aside and you never listen to what I say! Some of the really nice people say that you're just too busy, but I know better because more honest people have said that you ignore me because you hate me and you find me very annoying. I don't try to be annoying to you! It's the last thing I ever ever want to do, because the thing is, Albus Severus Potter, I _love_ you. I don't know why I love you, but I just do. I remember the very first time I saw you and that was on the Hogwarts Express when I was a first year and you were a second year. You were sitting with your older brother and his friends who were having lots of fun, but you were sitting in a corner just brooding and being quiet and I think that was when I first fell in love you. Of course, you didn't know me and I didn't know you, but at that moment, I fell in love with you. I saw you next at the Slytherin Table when I was waiting to be Sorted, which wasn't very long since my last name is Ackerly and that starts with an A, but I don't think you know that yet, since you always call me the "annoying Gryffindor girl." For a little while I really wanted to be in Slytherin, and the Sorting Hat even told me so! He read my mind but he said I couldn't be in Slytherin and put me in Gryffindor instead.

I think I really _really_ fell for you when I was lost and didn't know where my Herbology class was, even though it was already the third day of school and everyone already knew where their classes were. You were running a little late but you stopped to help me find my way and even though my Herbology class was so far away from your Transfiguration class you helped me get to class and even carried my books. I know I'm not the brightest crayon in the box but maybe trying to learn everything about you took up too much time and that's why I never got higher than an A on my homework or my exams. I don't blame you though, Albus, because you're too smart and serious for an annoying and clumsy girl like me. So ever since then at Hogwarts, I walked all over Hogwarts trying to find out who you were, who your brother and sister were, what you liked to do, and what were your strengths and weaknesses, because, Albus, you were the first and only person who has ever been so nice to me. Everyone always shoves me aside and calls me names I don't really like, and even you do that sometimes, but other times, you just stand there and let me talk. I know you think I'm annoying, but you listen anyways, and I really like that, because no one has ever done that for me before. I think you're the best, Albus Potter.

I know you will never read this and this is why I am saying it all here. Sometimes you make me so mad because you never pay attention to me, but sometimes I think you're the sweetest person I've ever known. You've made me cry and punch things and I even wanted to run away before, but I didn't because that meant I wouldn't get to see you ever again. People are always saying that there is always a reason to live, and for me, I think that reason is you. Everything else is nice and all, but I don't think anyone or anything will ever match up to you. Sometimes I don't want you to like me at all, because maybe one day, you'll fall in love with me, but I'll get scared and won't know what to do. I know I'm a Gryffindor, and I know I'm supposed to be brave, but I'm afraid of what will happen between us. I don't want you to hate me and I sometimes I don't even want you to love me because it scares me. But I do want you to love me but that's never going to happen. I think from now on, I won't bother you as much anymore, and stay out of your way, so you won't hate me anymore and you'll just think of me as "that annoying Gryffindor girl." That's the way I want it, I think. I don't know.

I just know that you hate me and I love you, and now we're both adults, so maybe one day we can approach each other and start fresh, but I don't want that, because my memories with you are my happiest and I don't ever want those to change.

Love forever and always, Violet.


End file.
